


Is the Bar Tender Here?

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other places Dean could go, but he never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the Bar Tender Here?

**_Prompt: I have an idea for a prompt. Dean has had a long day at work and he goes to a bar. He sits down and the bartender(Cas) asks him what’s the matter. And then Dean keeps coming back to the bar. I just thought it was cute. And can you make it fluffy? I’m sorry if I sound pushy or something._ **

It’s not the closest bar to his office. Truth be told, it’s a bit of a hike, and in the opposite direction from his apartment. He has to walk past at least three bars, _nicer_ bars, to get to this place. He doesn’t even remember how he ended up there the first time; he’d just kind of wandered in, brain basically flat-lined after the shittiest day of work it’d ever been his misfortune to endure.

So that first visit was just a fluke. He’d needed a beer or four to wash away the memory of the day. One watering hole’s as good as any other when you’re dying of thirst.

But the next visit, and the one after that, and the dozens of times since then, and the fact that he’s basically in there 5 nights a week?

Dean tries to tell himself that he makes the hike because he likes the ambiance of the place, which is bullshit because it’s your standard grimy downtown bar where everything’s a little sticky and it all smells like cigarette smoke even though the indoor smoking ban went into effect a dozen years ago.

He tries to tell himself it’s because of the prices, which is also bullshit because their happy hour specials are exactly the same as the happy hour specials in every single bar in the city, the country, the freaking _universe_. There’s nothing unique about this place’s watered-down $3 margaritas.

He tries to tell himself it’s for the food, which is _serious_ bullshit because whoever’s running the fryer clearly hasn’t changed the oil since before Dean was born, and every french fry he eats tastes like every single onion ring, chicken strip, and mozzarella stick they’ve ever sold there.

He tries to tell himself a lot of things, but he knows in his heart that he comes to this place every chance he gets for one reason – one blue-eyed, gruff-voiced, full-lipped, patient, sarcastic, empathetic, brilliant, beautiful, _bartending_ reason.

If he ever gets the nerve up to ask that man out on a date, Dean is going to take him to a _much_ nicer place for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142920823358/this-one-was-fanmail-from-apr-15-2015-the).
> 
> Prompt from erstwhile tumblr user cheathbar.
> 
> Termite walks into a bar and asks, "Is the bar tender here?" 
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
